


I Won't Forget the Good Times

by soft_lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, brief reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_lester/pseuds/soft_lester
Summary: Phil wakes up Dan on his birthday with early-morning cuddles.





	I Won't Forget the Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a few days late for Dan's birthday, but I've been swamped with finals up until now
> 
> the title is a line from the song "Good Times" by All Time Low

While planning for the tour, Dan had not intended to perform one Interactive Introverts show—let alone _two_ —on his birthday. He anticipated not being home for the day, but he was at least hoping for a day off. But, when it came to arrange plans with the venues they planned to visit, June 11th was the only day that the venue in Poland could have them and there was no way around that. Dan didn’t think it was a bad way to spend his birthday, but he couldn’t deny that he would have preferred to spend the day exploring Warsaw with Phil. Just the two of them alone in this new city and without a single concern lingering in his mind—no worries about meeting a bunch of new people, no worries about performing the entire two hour show on stage twice in one day, no worries about anything at all.

He woke up early the morning of his birthday. The first meet and greet of the day wasn’t supposed to start until 10 that morning, but what awoke him was the feeling of Phil’s warm body pressed against him. Phil’s face was nuzzled into Dan’s shoulder and his arms were wrapped around Dan’s waist. The warmth of Phil’s company beside Dan brought a smile to his lips and he felt grateful. He was lucky to have Phil, especially on days like this one.

“Good morning, Phil,” Dan muttered, his voice husky, sleepiness still lingering in the air.

“Happy birthday, Dan,” Phil muttered back, squeezing Dan’s waist tighter. Dan took comfort in the fact that, even while spending his birthday in a foreign country, he still had Phil to remind him of familiarity and what really mattered in his immediate life.

“Oh yeah, that’s right, I’m the birthday bitch today,” Dan said, his smile still plastered to his face. Phil laughed. Not even the thought of doing two shows in one day could make Dan feel exhausted, not with Phil’s laughter humming in his ear and Phil’s warm breath huffing down his neck. “What time is it?” He leaned over—not too far, because Phil was still spooning him and had no intention of letting go—to grab his phone and check the time. “It’s only 8. We still have time before we have to be at the venue, right?”

Phil sighed. It was a small sigh, but still a sigh that Dan could hear. “Not a lot, but let’s make the best of the little time we do have. We’ll probably be late, but I’m sure people will understand.”

Dan laughed, knowing exactly what Phil meant. Birthday sex was a tradition for them, but there was no way they would have enough time for that right now.

“We’ll still have time after the last show, right?” Dan asked, shooting a glance over his shoulder to meet Phil’s glittering blue eyes.

“Well, we have to catch a flight to Helsinki tomorrow, but that isn’t first thing in the morning,” Phil said, smirking. “Of course we can find time.”

Dan settled back into the bed, letting Phil’s warmth encapsulate him. “I love you,” he said in a faint voice.

“I know,” Phil responded softly. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please follow me on twitter @philspuns!


End file.
